


Snow Fight

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soul Riders and Generals meet on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fight

Jorvik Stables was a warzone. Artillery was piled high behind both parties, and a wall built of snow stood between them.

“Stand down now!” Sabine called, standing on a pile of snow. “We are giving you a chance to surrender.”

“Never!” Anne declared. “We will never surrender to the likes of you!”

“Then so be it,” said Sabine. “Girls, fire!”

Snowballs flew over the wall, most of them missing, but a few adding to the snow that already coated the four Soul Riders.

“Return fire!” Alex called, grinning and breaking her serious expression.

“Hey, that one was from near the stables! Gross,” Sabine complained, wiping the muck from her jacket. She peeled it off and threw it aside, nose wrinkling at the stink, and then another snowball (which was mostly mud) hit her square in the chest of her luxurious blue sweater.

“Bullseye!” Linda crowed as Sabine squealed in disgust. Linda and Lisa high-fived and laughed as their enemy stalked off the field.

There was a snow-horse nearby, and Lisa looked at it thoughtfully.

“Hmm, I wonder…” she mused, lighting her hand up with magic.

“You wonder what?” asked Linda, but her question was answered immediately as Lisa fired a blast of Life magic at the snow-horse.

“Battle horse!” Lisa declared, and leaped astride the now-living pile of snow. “That is really cold go get me a saddle please.”

“Nah, I think I’ll leave you to suffer,” said Linda, giggling at her shivering friend. Lisa formed a ball of snow out of the snow-horse’s neck and pelted it at her friend. “Gah! Friendly fire!”

The two girls laughed before returning to battle, Lisa still on her snow-horse.

“Hey, we agreed on no magic,” said Katja, frowning at Lisa’s snow-horse.

“How do you know it’s magic?” asked Lisa.

“It is literally glowing with your magic,” said Katja. “Fine, if you can use magic, so can we.”

The next snowball that came hurtling over the wall exploded into icy shards upon impact with the snow-horse. Lisa ducked behind its head and closed her eyes, opening them to see open air in front of her.

“You killed it!” Lisa gasped. But the horse kept moving around. “Or not. Okay, that’s weird.” She dismounted and rubbed her legs, trying to get feeling back into them. The headless and now riderless horse continued wandering aimlessly around the field.

“My horse now,” Jessica declared, launching herself over the wall and onto the horse. It reared up and pawed at the air, then Jessica turned it to leap back over to her own side of the wall before the enemy could take her prisoner or something.

“They’re down to two fighters and one horse,” said Alex, drawing her own army together for a strategy session. “And we still have all four fighters.”

“It was kind of unfair to start with,” said Anne, “we always had four against three. Maybe one of us should sit it out?”

“What, is the princess getting cold?” Alex teased, and looked behind Anne.

“What are you-“ She cut off with a scream as snow was shoved down the back of her coat. “Lisa!”

Lisa cackled at Anne’s shivering, but then it was her turn to get snow dumped on her via her hood.

“Payback’s a bitch and so am I,” said Sabine, and grinned with her hands on her hips.

“Enemy in our base!” Linda suddenly cried, and Sabine was mercilessly pelted with snowballs.

“Retreat!” the enemy squealed, and broke the snow wall on her way back to her own side.

It all devolved into chaos after that. Snowballs flew through the air, the snow-horse was destroyed with Jessica still on it, and at one point some more snow fell.

“Alright, I’m going to call a ceasefire,” said Mr Herman, emerging from the stable kitchens. “I’ve made some hot chocolate for you girls. You must be freezing.”

Now that he mentioned it, they were pretty cold. The battle had heated up their blood, but they were still covered in melting snow. And it was melting even faster from their heated skin.

“Truce?” asked Jessica, standing in front of Alex with her hand held out.

“Truce,” said Alex, and they shook on it. That settled, the seven girls piled into the kitchen and sat around warming themselves with hot chocolate and freshly-baked muffins.


End file.
